


Of Coffee Cups And Near-Death Experiences

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I love how this is an actual tag kjcnj), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Swears, Established Relationship, M/M, Remy is a little shit but Logan loves him anyway, Secret Relationship, Swearing, set literally immediately after, spoilers of the new video!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which Logan is tired, Remy is the epitome of a little shit and the others are in for one hell of a surprise.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Losleep, Sleeplogical
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	Of Coffee Cups And Near-Death Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that I started feeling sick from drinking too much coffee while writing this is kind of ironic. Also, the title is kind of an exaggeration, there’s no near-death experience apart from Logan almost chocking on some iced coffee lmao  
>   
> Another big shout-out to [Lia's post on Logan's coffee cup in the new video](https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/post/189254963614/i-dont-want-to-yell-at-you-but-i-do-want-to-hear) which sparked the idea for this ficlet, I hope you guys like it!!

Logan relaxed back onto the couch, letting the others’ voices wash over him.

Roman and Virgil were discussing whether or not Olaf surviving would be beneficial to the plot of their Frozen rewrite, with Thomas typing away on his laptop and Patton watching over them with a smile, offering the occasional pun.

It was nice. He was glad Virgil seemed to have ultimately calmed down from his previous panic, therefore leaving Thomas finally able to just relax for the day. 

There were still some underlying tensions in the air, no one could deny that, but for now, for that one day, everything was well.

Mouth twitching upwards, Logan took a sip out of the coffee cup in his hands-

“So _that’s_ where it was!”

-and promptly choked on the bitter liquid, coughing profusely and thumping a closed fist on his chest to try and get back his ability to breathe.

(Yes, Logan was aware he was only a fragment of Thomas’ personality, and therefore could not die. Having iced coffee in his lungs, however, was still not a pleasant experience.)

When Logan finally felt like he wasn’t going to figuratively die from coffee inhalation, he looked up at the newcomer.

“Hello, Remy,” he greeted, fixing his tie, “next time, please try to not figuratively give us a heart attack.”

“Next time, maybe tell me before grabbing my beloved coffee cup,” Remy shot back, snatching said cup out of Logan’s hand.

Logan rolled his eyes, watching as his boyfriend took a large sip of coffee. “You said I could borrow it if I wanted.”

“Babe, I know I did,” Remy countered, “but a warning would still have been nice. Do you know how much time I spent searching for this? It was driving me insane, I swear.”

Logan smirked, leaning back on the couch as he easily fell into the familiar banter. “You never specified.”

Remy snorted, shaking his head. “You’re a little shit, you know that right?”

“Okay, what is going on here?!” Roman suddenly exclaimed, breaking the bubble that seemed to have formed around the two.

Logan stiffened, only now remembering where he actually was. The other sides -plus Thomas- were staring at them with various degrees of confusion and disbelief, from Patton blinking up at them from the floor to Virgil perching on the back of the couch as if ready to pounce on Remy at any given moment.

“I’m quite sure there is no need for yelling, Roman,” Logan finally said, adjusting his glasses as he tried to think of what to say.

“Well, sorry for being a little on edge after a stranger just fucking materialized in the middle of the living room,” Virgil snarked, eyes still set on Remy.

“Don’t worry babes, I’ll be out of your hair in no time,” Remy said, taking another large sip of Logan’s iced coffee, “I already got what I came for anyway.”

“Do _not_ call me babes,” Virgil growled.

“Okay, babes,” Remy chirped, eyes glinting with mirth behind his signature sunglasses.

Somewhere to his left, Logan heard Roman try -and fail- to suppress a snort. He could almost picture Virgil glaring daggers at the creative side, Patton trying to soothe the tension in the air before the two could start with their usual bickering.

But he did not actually see any of that, because his attention had been grabbed by the shit-eating grin that had suddenly spread on Remy’s lips -and if there was one thing Logan knew, was that such expression on his boyfriend’s face was never, _ever_ a good sign.

“Well, it’s been nice knowing y’all, we should do this again sometime,” Remy grinned, blatantly ignoring the warning glare Logan was currently shooting at him, “but before I go-”

Then, before anyone could react, Remy grabbed Logan’s tie and pulled, dragging him into a deep kiss.

“I’ll see you later, sweetheart,” he purred on Logan’s lips, and then promptly sank out.

Stunned silence filled the room, everyone’s eyes trained on Logan as the logical side blinked back at them like a deer caught in the headlights -he was seriously considering just sinking out and make a strategic escape to his room, just to avoid the utter chaos that he was sure was about to come.

Then, all hell broke loose.

“What the FUCK?!” Virgil screeched, falling down the couch in his shock.

“You have a secret boyfriend?!” Patton and Roman squealed in unison with twin looks of pure, unadulterated glee. Beside them, Thomas was still gaping at the spot Remy was previously standing on, laptop barely balanced on his legs as his grip had since grown slack.

Logan groaned, hiding his face in his hands. If he ever managed to escape, he was so going to murder Remy.

* * *

Hours later, Logan finally rose up into his room, immediately face-planting on his bed.

“I hate you,” he grumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

Beside him, Remy chuckled, not even looking up from his phone as he started carding a hand through Logan’s hair.

“Babe, what did we say about lying to yourself?” he said, grinning as he felt his boyfriend melt under his touch, “besides, wasn’t it you who wanted to tell the others about us?”

“I was planning on being a little more tactful about it,” Logan pointed out, curling on Remy’s side with a sigh, “I think you gave Virgil and Thomas a heart attack.”

“Whoops,” Remy said, not looking sorry at all, “oh well, what is done is done.”

“Please remind me, who was the little shit again?”

“Oh, hush -you love me, anyway.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Logan grumbled -but Remy did not miss the small smile on his lips or the light blush covering his cheeks, so he simply laughed and put his arm around Logan’s shoulders, dragging him closer.

“Whatever you say, love,” he grinned, closing his eyes, “whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
